1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid drug transfer assemblies for liquid drug reconstitution and administration purposes.
2. Background of the Invention
Dual ended dual lumen linear transfer spikes are typically employed for gravitational liquid transfer from a liquid vial containing a liquid component to a drug vial containing a drug component for forming liquid drug contents in the drug vial for administration purposes and simultaneous air transfer from the drug vial to the liquid vial for pressure equalization. The transfer spikes have exposed drug vial stopper and liquid vial stopper puncturing members with sharp vial stopper puncturing tips which pose a danger to users in general and home users in particular. Moreover, it is difficult to accurately center and correctly insert a transfer spike on a vial stopper to ensure that the transfer spike correctly punctures same for flow communication with a vial interior. Furthermore, a user has to manually remove the transfer spike and use other means, for example, a needle, to withdraw the liquid drug contents which can be cumbersome action and lead to a needle stick injury and contamination of the liquid drug contents.